Arthur: Demise of Coach Peters
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: An Elwood City High vigilante catches Peters in an 'victimizing' act, and finishes his saga. Meanwhile, Arthur's with friends at Brain's ice cream shop, and they think about things. What happens? Read to find out. Disclaimer about Coach Peters is inside.


**Arthur: The Demise of Coach Peters**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Arthur fanfic chronologically, but not the first I came up with. Coach Peters belongs to DarkAngelSnapeLover, as well as the Sophomore Sorrows story which this is based on. I have been given full permission to do this, so yeah. Luke Walker, Jade West, and The Scythe belong to me.**

It was just another day at Elwood City High. School was wrapping up, and track practice was beginning. Jade West, one of the girls in Arthur's class, rushed to her locker to grab her things and then head off to track practice. Reaching her locker, Jade turned her combination with the dial. When she pulled open her locker, Arthur walked up to her. Owning the locker next to Jade's, Arthur opened his locker.

"Hey Jade!" He said, looking cheerful.

"Hey Arthur." Jade replied.

"Would you like to come with me to the 'Ice Cream Shop'? It's gonna be me, Rob, Buster, and Brain." Arthur offered.

"Sorry Arthur, I have track practice. The finals are coming up. Coach Peters is working us really hard."

"I understand. Well, see you later." Arthur left. Jade smiled. Of the few people she actually spent time with, Arthur was her favorite. She closed her locker and sighed, walking out to the track field.

In the other hallway, Robert, Arthur's adopted brother was asking his friend Luke the same thing.

"You sure? I'm buying." Robert coaxed.

"Sorry Rob, I've got something I need to take care of. Thanks though. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow!"

As Robert left, Luke pulled a costume out of his bag. It was a black body suit, with a gray hood covering the top. On it was a metal mask, with visor and filter. On the right hand was placed a dull blade, the reason for such was because Luke couldn't kill. He only believed in igniting fear in the bullies of the school, showing them that justice would be served. Showing them, that the Scythe was watching. Right now, he was going to have a talk with Edward Crosswire, Muffy's cousin, and the most feared bully at school, but later, he would check out the track field. Coach Peters was one person he was watching like a hawk, especially after the mall incident. Putting his costume back in his bag, he headed off to change.

"Come on girls, you can do it!" Coach Peters smiled at the track participants, each looking like a winner. As the last lap was completed, he congratulated them and told them to go home and rest up. As Jade was grabbing her things to leave, Coach Peters walked up to her.

"Jade, excellent performance today. I'd like to talk to you about something. Come with me." Jade picked up her backpack and followed Coach Peters. By this time, Scythe was showing up. He was kneeling on the roof of the school, and looked at the track field.

"Dang, I missed track practice." He said to himself. Looking around he spotted Jade and Coach Peters going inside. "Hmm," He said, and reentered the school through a door on the roof.

Meanwhile at the 'Ice Cream Shop', Buster, Robert, and Arthur munched on their sundaes, while Brain, of course, worked.

"Too bad Luke couldn't come, the Buster Sundae is his favorite." Robert said.

"I asked Jade, and she had track practice. It's funny, when we were younger, all we had time for was ice cream and bionic bunny. Now, it's extracurricular activities, and anthills of homework." Arthur said.

"Yep, we all begin to have problems when we grow up." It was Buster's turn to join the conversation.

"But, a week of hard work, earns a relaxing ice cream sundae." Robert said.

"Amen," was the reply.

Roaming through the hallways, Scythe, heard a loud "Stop!" No one else besides Jade and Peters were in the school, thought Scythe. Then it hit him. He dashed down the hallway in search of Coach Peters' classroom.

Jade was backing away from Coach Peters to get as far away from him as she could. She tripped backwards, and he grabbed her again. Kissing her, Jade screamed as loud she could. Scythe was running faster than usual, and reaching the classroom, he kicked in the door, and dragged Peters off of Jade. Hooking him by his shirt collar, Luke punched Peters as hard as he could.

"Jonathan Peters." Scythe spoke, voice as eerie as Luke could muster. "You have gone too far this time." Luke punched him again, sending him crashing into his desk.

"Who? Who are you?" Peters asked, fright evident in his voice.

"I am, The Scythe, and justice will be served." Scythe stood over Peters.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Normally I would let you off with a warning, but tonight, I make an exception."

"No." Peters pleaded. "NO!"

Back at the 'Ice Cream Shop', Robert asked his pals, "What do you think Luke had to do?"

"Maybe he had family problems." Arthur suggested.

"Maybe."

Jade stared at Coach Peters in shock. She began to cry. Luke said, "It's okay, you're safe now." He held her in his arms, and called the police.

Getting up, he said, "The police are on their way. Tell them your story."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." With that Luke left.

Jade continued to stare at the scene, until the police arrived.

When Arthur, Robert, and Buster were about to leave, Luke dashed in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Luke turned to Brain. "Usual Alan."

"You can just call me Brain you know." Brain said.

When Luke sat down, Robert asked. "What did you have to do?"

Luke smirked, and said, "Help a friend."

**A/N: Hope it's okay for a one-shot. Hope you likey, DASL!**


End file.
